gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Education
Special Education is the ninth episode of Glee's second Season and the thirty-first episode overall. It premiered on November 30, 2010. In this episode, the New Directions compete at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectional Championship. Rachel is distraught when she finds out that Finn lost his virginity to Santana and didn't tell her, and to make her even angrier, she isn't being featured at Sectionals. With all happiness taken away, Rachel helps Kurt with an audition solo for the Warblers. The New Directions have a large quarrel, causing none of them wanting to perform together at Sectionals. In this episode, Lauren Zizes joins New Directions and Kurt Hummel is presented for the first time alongside the Dalton Academy Warblers. It was directed by Paris Barclay and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot The week of Sectionals arrives, and when Emma guesses exactly what New Directions' setlist will be, Will realizes it's time to change things up to let other members of the club shine, so he gives Rachel and Finn's duet to Sam and Quinn and suggests that Brittany and Mike perform a dance number at sectionals as well. This does not sit well with Rachel, who loudly protests the decision, causing Santana to get fed up and tell Rachel that she slept with Finn last year. The rest of the New Directions look shocked while Rachel is very hurt by this and schedules a couples counseling session with Emma for the two of them. Rachel ends up storming out of the session. Will told Puck that he needed to step up as one of the most well-known people in the school, and try to recruit more members, since they were one short after Kurt leaving. Puck made an announcement to the football team telling them to join, but the idea was quickly rejected by Azimio and Karofsky. The football team locks Puck in a port-a-potty, and he ends up stuck in it for 24 hours. He is finally rescued by Lauren Zizes. After he is freed from the port-a-potty, he asks Lauren if she wants to join Glee. She agrees, but only after Puck agrees to spend "7 minutes in heaven" with her. Meanwhile, Kurt is in Dalton Academy and struggling to adjust to the energy of the place. The Warblers invite Kurt to join them for a meeting and they allow Kurt to join, but first he must watch over The Warblers' mascot, an actual warbler. Kurt then suggests that the Warblers sing "Rio" by Duran Duran for Sectionals, which the council politely declines. Blaine comes over to him after the meeting and offers Kurt the chance to audition to sing a solo at Sectionals. Kurt goes to Rachel for advice and she helps him learn Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Kurt auditions for the Warblers and then patiently awaits the results of the audition alongside Warbler members Nick and Jeff, only to discover from Blaine that Nick and Jeff will be moving on and that he is out of the running for a solo and must resign himself to singing in the background. Blaine comforts Kurt by reminding him the group is one of uniformity and, in time, he will find a place. Brittany is afraid that she will fail to perform well at sectionals. To give her more confidence, Artie gives Brittany a "magic comb" that he actually just found lying around, and tells her it will help her win. Later, however, Tina tells Artie that Brittany and Mike are having an affair. Artie attempts to talk to Brittany several times but she keeps avoiding Artie, increasing his suspicions. As the team gets on the bus to Sectionals, Will worries that his plan for Sectionals was a bad idea because the group is now so divided. Emma tells Will she cannot go because Carl doesn't want her to. They had had a big fight about Will, and afterwards they made up and said they loved each other. Will says she will be missed, and sadly gets on the bus to go to Sectionals. .]]At Sectionals, The Hipsters perform The Living Years and then the Dalton Academy Warblers perform Hey, Soul Sister. In the green room, more drama unfolds as Quinn starts to panic about performing in front of an audience after going into labor the last time, Rachel finds out that everyone in the club knew that Finn slept with Santana other than her, and Artie confronts Brittany about being guilty of adultery, which she admits to. This causes Artie to storm off, and Tina also becomes angry at Mike. Rachel, Artie, and Tina all refuse to go on until Will reminds the club that only a year ago, they had no setlist and no choreography, but they pulled through as a team. The club decides to go on despite their differences. Brittany tells Artie that she thought he had accused her of "a-dolt-ery," meaning that she was stupid, as the real reason she was avoiding him was that she lost his magic comb and doomed the team. Artie tells her that it was just a comb he found, and assures her that she can do it. Brittany smiles when Artie describes her as "magic" and tells him that she won't be dancing for the audience or the New Directions. She said she'll be dancing for Artie. .]]They both kiss before Sam and Quinn perform (I've Had) The Time of My Life, followed by Santana singing Valerie while Mike and Brittany doing the dance number. The results are soon announced. The Hipsters made third place and the Warblers tied with New Directions, and they will both be competing at Regionals. On the following Monday, Emma tells Will that she and Carl went to Vegas together and that they got married. Will says he is happy for her and immediately leaves. Rachel tells Finn that winning at Sectionals the way they did made her remember that she was part of something special. She and Finn get back together, but Rachel reveals that she made out with Puck out of jealousy (Puck couldn't go through with having sex, not wanting to repeat what he had done to Finn with Quinn), and believed that Finn's actions with Santana would cancel hers out. Finn does not agree, as he was not dating Rachel when he had sex with Santana, and he immediately breaks up with Rachel. Kurt tells Blaine that he is worried about Pavarotti, the warbler canary he has to take care of, because he is losing his feathers and won't eat or sing. Blaine tells him not to worry as the bird is just molting and getting used to its new environment, and it will be singing again in no time. and Tina sing Dog Days Are Over.]] Tina and Mike make up, with Tina telling him that she was sorry for doubting him and they kiss. Will asks Rachel to perform a solo to celebrate their tie, but she is too sad about Finn and defers it to the unsung heroes, Mercedes and Tina. The two perform Dog Days Are Over with the club as Rachel sadly cleans all the Finn-related things out of her locker and Emma and Carl kiss in the office that has a new sign on the door reading "Mrs. Emma Pillsbury-Howell." Songs Cast Special Guest Star *John Stamos as Carl Howell Guest Stars * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Mike Hagerty as Pete Sosnowski * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * James Earl as Azimio Adams Co-Stars *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Telly Leung as Wes *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Eddy Martin as Thad *Curt Mega as Nick *Dominic Barnes as Trent Trivia *Emma stated that Will always made Rachel and Finn start out with a ballad and finish with a classic rock song in which Mercedes belted the "last jaw dropping note." In fact, he only did once, but maybe she referred to other performances, for example, Somebody to Love. It is also a set list that is the most recognizable for Glee ''competition arrangements. *This episode marks the first time Rachel and Finn don't sing lead vocals in a competition. *Lauren joins New Directions in this episode. *Naya Rivera stated the song Santana sang (Valerie) was her second all-time favorite song. *In the scene where Puck remembers Lauren asking for "7 Minutes in Heaven," Trent is clearly behind them as a McKinley High student. *The scene following Lauren demanding Puck "7 Minutes in Heaven" is showed in the episode Silly Love Songs, as Puck remembers Lauren's badassness while rejecting him due to terrible kissing. *This episode was watched by 11.68 million viewers. *First ''Glee competition where the judges were not introduced to the audience. *The episode refers back to The Power of Madonna, when Finn slept with Santana. *During the performance of Valerie, Ashley Fink can be seen making mistakes in the choreography. However, Fink has said she is not a dancer, and she was originally on the show to be a comedic background character. *It's revealed that Brittany does motocross, as, while telling Artie she lost the "magic comb", she mentions going to motocross practice. *Rachel gives Tina and Mercedes a solo, because they are the unsung heroes. But Mercedes sung at Sectionals in (I've Had) The Time of My Life. **Although Mercedes just belted a few seconds towards the end of the song. *When Rachel angrily asks if they all knew about Finn and Santana, and Tina replies "Pretty much," Lauren nods. It is unclear how Lauren would know, as she joins New Directions in this episode, and wasn't shown to be close to any of the members previously, so it is unlikely she would have known. Errors *The man who announces the winner is introduced as the "Associate Director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles." There is no Department of Motor Vehicles in Ohio, it is called the Bureau of Motor Vehicles. *When Kurt is shown getting dressed his hippo brooch is shown on his right lapel. Kurt is later seen walking down the hall with it on his left lapel. **However, he could have moved it between getting dressed and getting to school. Quotes Gallery tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mkhbqreQjc1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjtd53cfif1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpfdzkXwNY1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mpfdzkXwNY1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mpfdzkXwNY1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpfdzkXwNY1qaxxelo4_r2_250.gif Glee209img18.jpg|Tina as a Gothic cheerleader Tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo1 250.gif Tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo5 250.gif tumblr_mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno5_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo4 250.gif tumblr_mhkhtucOfI1req9m8o1_250.gif tumblr_mhkhtucOfI1req9m8o2_250.gif tumblr_mhkhtucOfI1req9m8o3_250.gif tumblr_mhkhtucOfI1req9m8o4_250.gif Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo2 250.gif tumblr_mzk30qgaId1s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_mzk30qgaId1s3ruepo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzk30qgaId1s3ruepo1_250.gif lauren_ddao.jpg lauren_ddao2.jpg lauren_ddao3.jpg lauren_ddao4.jpg lauren_ddao5.jpg lauren_ddao6.jpg lauren_ddao7.jpg lauren_ddao8.jpg lauren_ddao9.jpg lauren_ddao10.jpg lauren_ddao11.jpg lauren_ddao12.jpg lauren_ddao13.jpg lauren_ddao14.jpg lauren_ddao15.jpg lauren_ddao16.jpg lauren_ddao17.jpg lauren_ddao18.jpg lauren_ddao19.jpg lauren_ddao20.jpg lauren_ddao22.jpg lauren_ddao21.jpg lauren_ddao23.jpg lauren_ddao24.jpg ddao.gif tumblr_lcr7tcihwK1qdcelfo1_400.gif Chord-Sam-pulls-Lea-Rachel-back-during-Dog-Days-glee-29763067-500-281.gif tumblr_miolzaYylK1qgbcj3o1_250.gif DogDaysAreOver_Mike.gif Ryder specialeducation.jpg Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno5 r1 250.gif ImagesCAII956W.jpg Dog Days are Over.jpg Dog days are over.png glee209 955.jpg tumblr lcqld7oCxx1qenwoao1 r2 500.gif ImagesCAII956W.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg 592268 1291581022030 full.jpg 20101201074210!D6og Days Are Over.jpg glee209img31.jpg images9098.jpg DDAORachel.jpg DDAOFinn.jpg Bikeglee.gif DDAOMercedes.jpg DDAOTina.jpg GleeKids_DogDays.jpg Glee_episódio_nove-1-.jpg Tumblr_lrbske54vP1qkbwfuo1_500.gif Dog days are over- Glee.jpg SANVALERIE.jpg tumblr mieik0caPu1qmjbapo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif SANSANSAN.png lauren valerie66.jpg lauren valerie67.jpg lauren valerie68.jpg lauren valerie689.jpg lauren valerie70.jpg lauren valerie71.jpg lauren valerie72.jpg lauren valerie73.jpg lauren valerie74.jpg lauren valerie75.jpg lauren valerie.jpg lauren valerie2.jpg lauren valerie3.jpg lauren valerie4.jpg lauren valerie5.jpg lauren valerie7.jpg lauren valerie8.jpg lauren valerie6.jpg lauren valerie9.jpg lauren valerie10.jpg lauren valerie11.jpg lauren valerie12.jpg lauren valerie13.jpg lauren valerie14.jpg lauren valerie15.jpg lauren valerie16.jpg lauren valerie17.jpg lauren valerie18.jpg lauren valerie19.jpg lauren valerie20.jpg lauren valerie21.jpg lauren valerie22.jpg lauren valerie24.jpg lauren valerie23.jpg lauren valerie25.jpg lauren valerie26.jpg lauren valerie27.jpg lauren valerie28.jpg lauren valerie29.jpg lauren valerie30.jpg lauren valerie31.jpg lauren valerie32.jpg lauren valerie33.jpg lauren valerie34.jpg lauren valerie35.jpg lauren valerie47.jpg lauren valerie456.jpg lauren valerie48.jpg lauren valerie49.jpg lauren valerie50.jpg lauren valerie51.jpg lauren valerie52.jpg lauren valerie53.jpg lauren valerie54.jpg lauren valerie55.jpg lauren valerie56.jpg lauren valerie57.jpg lauren valerie58.jpg lauren valerie59.jpg lauren valerie60.jpg lauren valerie61.jpg lauren valerie62.jpg lauren valerie63.jpg lauren valerie64.jpg lauren valerie36.jpg lauren valerie37.jpg lauren valerie38.jpg lauren valerie39.jpg lauren valerie65.jpg lauren valerie40.jpg lauren valerie41.jpg lauren valerie42.jpg lauren valerie43.jpg lauren valerie44.jpg lauren valerie45.jpg Bike dances.gif Tumblr li6lrbv6Ef1qf9qrz.gif 76412_10150103381280681_217541345680_7779543_7638112_n.jpg Ep 9 Valerie_10.jpg Glee-209-1.jpg Glee-special-education.jpg Picture-3.jpg brittana-glee-santana-lopez-valerie-Favim.com-235355.gif santanasingingvalerie.gif Butt.png NAYVAL.png VALGIFFFFFF.gif Bramwho Alwayson brittissantana'svalerie brittana.gif santana think.gif Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Fabrevans6.gif 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg I've_had_the_time_of_my_life.gif time life.png TTOMLSam.jpg TTOMLQuinn.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg TTOMLFinchel.jpg TTOMLBrittany.jpg 673810_1301212900342_full.jpg Stunned-puck.png Lipstick-stains-blaine.png Hey,soulsister.png glee-darren-hey-soul-sister.jpg glee-hey-soul-sister_37n2x_1kqhg8.jpg Hey Soul Sister.jpg Warblers_-_Hey,_Soul_Sister.jpg D.jpg 11-24-2010-9-15-14-AM.jpg original..jpg HSSBlaine.jpg glee-Hey soul sister.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m07s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m19s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m11s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m14s46.png tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Dont Cry For Me Argentina.jpg Glee Don-t Cry For Me Argentina by Rachel_and_Kurt.jpg Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png Rachel don't cry for me argentina.jpg Rachel don't cry for me argentina2.png Don't-Cry-for-me-argentina.gif 673809_1301213261059_full.jpg i've had the time of my life.jpg i've had the time of my life.png the time of my life.png naya-river-valerie-400x300.jpg Valeriesantana.gif Lauren valerie71.jpg Lauren valerie70.jpg Lauren valerie689.jpg valerie sanatna .png Santana-valerie.jpg Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo4 250.gif Tumblr n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o8 250.gif Tumblr n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o9 250.gif Tumblr n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o10 250.gif Tumblr n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o7 250.gif Tumblr n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o6 250.gif tumblr_mvmqj03QII1rorqk0o6_r2_250i4.gif Tumblr mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo7 250.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo9 250.gif tumblr_n1wy9pisfk1rrsol6o1_250.gif tumblr_n1wy9pisfk1rrsol6o2_250.gif Tumblr ncoe3lLwXP1qelrj7o1 500.jpg Tumblr nfz2qr4Idr1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nfz2qr4Idr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nrcdhxCgoU1r4ezfzo1_1280.png tumblr_nrcdhxCgoU1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Competition Episode